the_war_of_the_americasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerigax Vortinga
"Me? Anger issues? What the fuck are you on about?" Jerigax Vortinga, popularly known as Jerigax The Inheritor or as The Angriest Man of the North is the leader of Clan Vortinga in the Nordic States. Currently, he is waging a violent and bloody war against Clan Igrson with the help of the Kingdom of Britannia. Appearance Jerigax is surprisingly short for a man of his status, and but makes up for it by being physically fit. His hair is loose and cut into tufts, while his beard is long and well kept. More often than not he has an angered expression plastered on his face. He has a diagonal scar running across his face and has a plethora of tattoos covering his body. He generally wears a set of leather lamellar armor over small padding followed by steel vambraces, leather gloves, and steel knee guards. He refuses to wear a helmet, as he believes that he "will die when the High Wolf demands his blood." Personality "Be it man, beast, or God, none hath tae fury of Jerigax the Inheritor, the angriest man of the north!" Jerigax is an angry and temperamental individual, which has proven to have its disadvantages and advantages. No one is safe from his wrath, having challenged his own Gods and the many Briton commanders who he has come to work with. His own berserkers lay claim that when they fly into rages themselves, they try to imagine what Jerigax would do. Many commanders unacquainted with Jerigax assume he is like most other northerners - stupid, brash, and loud. Only two of those is correct for Jerigax. He is, in fact, rather intelligent, having kept up with Clan Igrson's board of Reichsmen advisers on his lonesome as he refuses to work with Briton tacticians. The Reich claims that Jerigax's win streak is only possible thanks to luck, but Jerigax denies this, stating: "The thing 'bout the Reichsy boys is tha' they don't expect ya' tae go off the rules n' fight dirty. They call it luck, but a don't believe booby trappin' an entire forest and stickin' tae the bows n' arrows is luck. Thas' just smart thinkin' mate. Oh. And a pissed on their gunpowder. Ha!" History wip Equipment and Weaponry " Am gonna lob yer' fuckin' head off!''" '''Claymore - A sword 56 inches in overall length (including hilt), this massive blade is used by Jerigax in some combat situations if he doesn't opt to use his axes. A good weapon to cut with and equally viable to bash an opponent to death with, Jerigax has no complaints when using this weapon. Axe (x2) - Two single handed axes that Jerigax is known to use in combat situations. He is able to throw them just as he is able to fight in close quarters with them. The Whopping Stick - A walking stick Jerigax uses when off the battlefield, he uses it to smack those around him as well as to walk around with, albeit he has no need of it. Skills and Traits Northern Wrath - Despite his short stature, Jerigax is strong and physically, being able to handle his Claymore to it's full capabilities with enough stamina to back it up. I'm Angry - Jerigax has a very short temper. 'The Inheritor's Ingenuity '- Smart and quick thinking, Jerigax can form strategies and schemes in very quick succession, which has helped him on the battlefield on numerous occasions. 'Life Imitates Art '- Clan Vortinga has taught it's members how to properly wield two handed blades for since the first century of the New Era. Jerigax, like most senior members of the clan, have made sure to become the living incarnate of this intricate art form. Trivia * Jerigax, despite being able to fight well now, claims that it's only a matter of time before his age catches up to him and that he will have to actually use a walking stick. * Jerigax is one of few individuals who is truly aware of what lurks in the depths of Free Mans Land and the Bad Lands. * Jerigax insists that dragons are active in the month of Argon. * He is being actively observed by Inquisitors. * He is not allowed to personally meet Britannia's king, as he actively threatens to "Fuck him with an axe harder than a shepherd fucks his own sheep." * He actively blames his bad looks on age and a vengeful High Wolf. * Out of all Briton houses, he respects House of Mors the most. * House Aegiswood is his least favorite. * He will actively set out and explore a Briton city for hours if left unsupervised. * Jerigax is easily startled by gunfire.